


The Creation Of Stephen Strange

by EmeraldUrAFreak



Series: ~Short BBC Stories~ [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, Stephen is Sherlock, Tony is Sherlock, idk - Freeform, long tag, sherlock doesn’t die, short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUrAFreak/pseuds/EmeraldUrAFreak
Summary: In a world where Sherlock Holmes doesn’t die, rather comes back a hero.
Series: ~Short BBC Stories~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Creation Of Stephen Strange

[-My edits on tumblr for the fic-](https://emeraldurafreak.tumblr.com/post/190434002464/in-a-world-where-sherlock-holmes-doesnt-die)

  
“Sherlock Holmes, good to see you’re awake I was almost afraid you were dead for a moment there.” Tony said amusedly as he watched the former detective -that he knew him to be- fumble out of the bed he had been dead asleep in for the past few hours.

“Where am I?” Sherlock replied seemingly in shock looking down at himself, the clothes he was in extremely uncomfortable and definitely not what he was wearing just a moment ago.

“Avengers Tower, New York, twenty-fourteen.” Tony answered walking the rest of the way into the room. “Surprised?”

“Who are you?” Sherlock demanded turning to look at him clearly not believing a word he said before looking into the mirror hanging on the wall, examining himself definitely not looking like he remembered.

“Tony Stark.” He said opening his arms wide with a grin and with no change in Sherlocks expression he dropped his arms again. “Seriously nothing? Iron Man, The Avengers? You really do live under a rock.”

Sherlock turned to the window looking out at the city not even reacting to anything Tony said. “Two-thousand-fourteen?”

“Yep. You don’t believe me though.” Tony said leaning back against the wall.

“No. How did I get here? You wouldn’t go all the way to London just to bring me here.”

“You jumped off a building and appeared here.” Tony said pushing off the wall to come closer to him. 

“Right.. I assume it’s in the papers.” Sherlock said slowly glancing at him before looking back around the room, everything in it nothing like he’d ever seen. 

“The building part yeah, the rest is no surprise.” Stark said simply as if it meant nothing at all to him, though he was truly gleeful about this moment.

“Why?”

“It’s happened before, to me of all people. Off a building and showed up here a hundred years later.” He watched amusedly as Sherlock turned around abruptly looking at him.

“You’re insinuating time travel.” Sherlock said sharply clearly not believing any of it.

“Time travel, after life, respawn, whatever you want to call it, that’s what it is.” Tony said jutting his chin out pointedly to say he knew what he was talking about. His hight difference to the man did nothing to help.

“Suppose I believe that. How would you possibly know I did that?” Sherlock asked glancing around his surroundings once more, nothing really made sense here.

“Because yesterday you didn’t exist and today you show up and everyone has suddenly known you for years. Exact same situation.” Tony replies simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I know who you are, I’ve not kept track of some random detective out in London for no reason.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Your choice not mine. You’ve seen what you look like and that the date is different.” He said waving a hand towards the mirror on the other side of the room.

“By some years yes.. but it’s impossible. There’s surely another answer.” Sherlock said perplexed looking once again at what was supposed to be himself in the mirror.

“That’s what I said, here we are.” Stark lifted his hands to their surroundings turning in a sort of flourish gesture. “Ta-da.”

“And just who are you, Tony Stark? Why would I have anything to do with you, another celebrity of New York.” The detective -now turned neurosurgeon- looked Tony dead in the eyes, a challenge.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes from the eighteenth century, at your service. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t just disappear, you know.” The hero replied simply with a grin. “Welcome to the future, Doctor Stephen Strange.”


End file.
